koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed/Battlefield
Raid In this mode, players are given the chance of acquiring rare items by stealing treasure fragments from each other and piecing them together. Each attempt costs raid points and is more likely to succeed against weaker teams; if the player is unable to find a preferable opponent, they may choose to refresh the target list as many times as possible. Alternatively, quintuple raids can be done to even the odds. Although the player has up to 20 raid points to spend, the amount can be restored by 5 points for 20 ingots. Note that more valuable fragments are discovered by raiding low-tier items several times. XP Flasks consist of 3 fragments, XP Gourds have 5, and XP Cauldrons or Small Skill Scrolls require 6. Since the player is just as vulnerable to raids, they may opt to protect their stash with shields which last for a few hours depending on the type purchased. However, should the user invade an occupied spot, the shield's effects will immediately stop. War Supply The purpose of this mode is to occupy various mining spots for one hour and extract the resources they contain. One dig is worth 6 battle points. Vacant spots tend to be rather sparse, so players are forced to fight each other for them. The amount of resources gathered is determined by the number of officers involved. If players cease mining or lose their supply source, they will still retain any resources earned at the time. The bonus percentage itself is easily fulfilled by spending battle points. Mines and caches are classified by size and resource type. The number of spots the player can occupy increases as their lordship level rises. Larger areas yield resources of higher quantity or quality, though they appear less often than normal spots. Mines Cache (DWU).png|Cache Silver Mine (DWU).png|Silver Mine Gold Mine (DWU).png|Gold Mine Arena The arena is where players can test their might against one another through tag team matches. The goal is to defeat the opponent's team before the time limit ends. Winning enables competitors to rise in rank and receive rewards based on their current performance. The player's wins and losses are recorded in the battle log for bragging rights. Player ranks and their corresponding rewards are automatically distributed right after 10 PM. *'Ranking 10001' - 50 Points, 1,200 Coins *'Ranking 5001~10000' - 50 Points, 1,860 Coins Skirmish A competitive mode where up to four players queue to participate in real-time battles and earn a place in the competitive leagues. The player with the highest kill count receives the most points. Accumulated points are finalized every week for the weekly score award which affects a competitor's chances of moving on to subsequent ranks; it is possible to regress back to previous leagues if the player is inactive or lacks enough points to qualify for their present position. In skirmish battles, the player automatically earns 50 points for lasting until the battle ends. Defeated teams are revived every 10 seconds or instantaneously for 10 ingots. The latest update divides skirmishes into two types: one with two players and another between four. The two-player skirmishes provide bonuses based on the player's winning streak. The higher their winning streak is, the more rewards they gain. Rewards may also change during special campaign events. Category:Gameplay